Accident Marriage
by Kitkitkitty
Summary: how's an health report procure their marriage? Please R & R, Miyu X Kanata forever


A/N: Please forgive my poor English and grammar, since English isn't my first language. But Enjoy it=] Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa! and the Name Kozuki Mio is just a name i edit.

Summary: how's an health report procure their marriage?

* * *

><p>Kanata stood outside the Kouzuki's residence, waiting for his lovely neighborhood, also his precious girlfriend, they usually walk to college together, a few minutes later, a blonde came out, with tired, sick and sadly face, she's different from the previous days, in the normal day, she held Kanata's arm tightly, and smiled with him, but today, she didn't. <em>What's wrong with her?<em> Kanata thought.

"Have you done the breakfast?" he asked, tried to break the ice, but Miyu just nodded without saying anything. _She is really weird today… _"Please look at me, Miyu!" Kanata said, and then Miyu stopped walking, and looked at Kanata, her brown eyes boyfriend, his eyes full of worries and concerns, she forced a smile to him, but the smile is too fake, too tired and too sad, it just a smile to tell Kanata that he didn't need to worry, not a smile to show that she is really happy…

"Don't worry, I'm okay!" Miyu said, and held Kanata's arm, just liked regular. "I just felt tired, you know, I watched an excellent film last night, so I didn't sleep enough." Miyu explained, but Kanata looked at Miyu, _why are you lying…you don't trust me? Why don't tell me the truth? _He thought, but he tried to smile, to comfort her. _Even you don't tell me now, but I am here, to stand by you, you can say it, if you want._

_It can't be, it's impossible, so I am going to leave him? I don't want, Kanata, please don't let go! _Miyu thought, she really wanted this moment could stop, but can't, she really wanted forever, but the truth was cruel, for her, for Kanata, also for her family… _it's not the time I can tell him, but…should I tell him?_

After the lessons, they walked back to home. Miyu looked really sick, and tired, so Kanata decided to talk her back to her room. Her room's tidy, and lovely, it's really a dream room of a girl.

"I am going to the washroom, and you can sit for a while." Miyu said, and went to the washroom, Kanata started to scan her room, tried to find out some reason, and he found an envelope, he put the paper inside the envelope, and tried to read it, it's Miyu's health report, _so it's the reason?_ Kanata thought, but the same time he prayed to lord, he didn't want to find out that there's something wrong with Miyu's health, but couldn't. His world collapsed, and his heartbeat stopped while he found the words "**Blood Cancer, 3****rd**** stage**."

_It can't be, it's a nightmare, isn't it, oh dear lord, don't play tricks on me, Okay? _Kanata thought, and Miyu just came in with some tea, and cakes, he embraced her tightly. She noticed that Kanata was holding her health report; _finally he noticed it… _she began to sobbed in Kanata's chest, she embraced him tightly, to tell him that don't let her go.

_I don't want to leave you, what can I do now?_ Miyu thought. Tears ran out from their eyes,_ if this moment can last for eternity,_ _I don't need to leave._

"Don't leave me away, stand by my side…" Miyu said, while she could control her tears. _Yes, I am selfish, I am really selfish, but if Kanata's here, I don't have anything to afraid. _

"Listen to me, to do the treatment!" Kanata said. "This is the way you can live."

"NO! It hurts, and it doesn't guarantee that I can live." Miyu said, and pulled him away. "I don't want to do this painful treatment!"

"But you will die, if…." Kanata said with tears. "I beg you, to accept the treatment, it's the only way!"

"I'm so tired, just leave me alone, I think I should take a rest!" she back toward Kanata, didn't want him to notice her tearful face.

"So you should consider it!" Kanata said, then leave the house, with painful, sadly and tearful face. _Why the lord so mean to us! _He looked at the sky, he knelt on the ground and thought. _If she doesn't want the treatment, what should I do for her? _She's the one that Kanata wants; the girl that Kanata loves. _Maybe I should do something for her, fulfill her dreams, or let her to have a great memory. _He started to call his friends, their parents to prepare something, something special for her…

* * *

><p>A month later<p>

Kanata was going to have a date with Miyu, he knocked the door, and Miyu came out, he gave her a pure white dress, told her to dress it for their date.

"Where are we going, Kanata?" Miyu said, but Kanata didn't say anything, just held her hand tightly and continued to walk. After a while, they reached the wedding venue, she gasped when she saw her friends, parents inside here.

The church was so beautiful, there were her favorite flower, white lilies, and some balloon, it's romantic, and the dream of her wedding. But what's Kanata wanted to do right now? She faced to Kanata, and Kanata smiled and put out a purple velvet box, then popped out a ring, she gazed at him with unbelievable eyes.

"Marry me!" he said in a tender tone, "I don't force you to do the treatment, but marry me, and I will let you to have an unforgettable memory at the end of your life. And I will let you know that I love you so much, even you are dying."

"K-Kanata…" Miyu said, her tears came out, but its tears that she's really touch of that. She couldn't say anything, just nodded, and accepted the ring from Kanata, everyone cheered while the ring rounded Miyu's ring finger, and he kissed her gently and passionately.

* * *

><p>At night, he placed her on their futon, and kissed her forehead.<p>

"If you feel pain, of tired, you can tell me." Kanata said, then kissed her lips, stroked her tongues with his tongues, felt the scent of her hair, its lemon grass, he wanted to remember this scent forever, his kissed started to move, he kissed her cheek, earlobe, her neck, also her collarbone, he left some hickey on her neck, and groaned came out from her mouth, she rounded his neck with her hands, and started to caress his back, he unzipped her dress, and kissed her again. _Kanata, I want to live, I don't want to die, just kiss me like this, and a moment is enough for me! _

Ring! Ring! Ring! Some unwanted voice interrupted their make out time, its Miyu's cellphone; she put out the phone and saw the Caller ID.

"It's from hospital!" she said, in a horrify eyes; Kanata just placed his hands on her to comfort her. Then she received the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi" she said toward the phone, "Yes, I am, I am Kouzuki Miyu." She answered the phone, and listened to the caller quietly, he held her hand tightly, just wondered what's happened. "Okay, never mind, bye." She hang the phone, and looked at Kanata, with unread face, and Kanata tried to read her mind, but couldn't.

"Kanata, please be calm, while I say what happened, Okay?" she said, in a tremble voice, and Kanata nodded. "It's about the health report, the report is not for me, and it's for Kozuki Mio, and my report is still in hospital, so…"

"You don't have any disease?" Kanata asked, with delight voice, and Miyu nodded, he didn't say anything more, just kissed her passionately, it's a sweet new-wed night for them…

It was an accident marriage, but it showed their love, and showed that how much he loves her.


End file.
